Many challenges are associated with heat dissipation of embedded electronic components, for example in chip packages. Particularly for embedded wafer level ball grid array packages, many challenges still exist to achieve excellent heat dissipation and cooling for chips. It may be possible that additional electrical and/or heat dissipating structures may be provided for heat dissipation. However they may result in a significantly enlarged chip package.